The Terror and the Pterodactyl
by Green Platypus
Summary: After a string of mysterious kidnappings, four Florida teens and their dog band together to uncover the truth behind the terror plaguing their hometown.  AU origin story, first in a series.


**Scooby Doo**

Not only is the universe stranger than we imagine, it is stranger than we can imagine.

**Sir Arthur Eddington**

**Part 1: The House**

The house had clearly once been a stately manor, but the paint had since faded and the gold had been stripped from the wrought iron gate. In the old days of Coolsville it had served many functions, hospital, Darrow family vacation home, and many more, some less savory than others.

Melvin Dooman stepped cautiously through the overgrown weeds that now made up the garden. His heart was racing; the house gave him the creeps. Some people even said that it used to be an occult meeting place.

A window creaked and Melvin jumped. Then he straightened his jacket and tried to walk bravely up to the house; after another window creak, he sprinted bravely up to the house. He just had to go in and take some pictures for Dr. Jacobo's folklore class and then he could go home to nice warm bed. He stepped up onto the porch; two stone angels flanked the door. Their eyes followed him as he moved. He touched the door knob; it was as cold as ice.

At that point Melvin realized something quite unsettling, he was freezing and it was the beginning of August. That was it, no grade was worth this. Just as he turned to leave, something grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him off the ground. He tried to scream, but something struck his throat and he felt his vocal cords fail. Melvin felt a prick in his arm and his body fell limp. His camera fell to the floor and went off, capturing one picture of the winged creature that lifted Melvin Dooman into the sky.

**Part 2: The Rogers Family**

Shaggy Rogers' alarm clock rang.

"Seven, am." He read groggily.

He slowly got out of bed, walked to his bathroom and started a shower. In ten minutes he walked downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. When he got to the bottom he saw his 9 year old sister, Maggie, peeking around the corner, eavesdropping on their parents.

"Hey, like what's going on?" Shaggy asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting." She answered.

"Yeah, like I heard that part, what are they fighting about?"

"Daddy's job"

Their father was an officer in the Coolsville police department. It was not as exciting as it sounded, things rarely happened in Coolsville, just the way Shaggy liked it.

"Sam, listen I don't think that we should let the kids go to school until this is over."

"Listen, Kate, everything will be fine, I'm sure this is just some kids playing a practical joke at the old house."

"But, what if it isn't? Sam, what if something really bad is happening?" Their mother was crying now.

Shaggy and Maggie stomped their feet a couple of times so that their parents would think they were just coming down. Their father greeted them in the kitchen; they could hear their mother sobbing quietly in the next room.

"Why don't you go take your sister to school?" Their father said.

"Yah, come on Shaggy" His sister said.

"But, like, I haven't had breakfast yet."

"I said come on,"

**Part 3: Hassle**

Shaggy pulled the car into the school parking lot. Dropping Maggie off had made him pretty late; of course grabbing a breakfast sandwich had made him later. He still had about five minutes to get inside. He locked the door and grabbed his backpack before slamming right into a brick wall. Or, at least, the boy was built like a brick wall.

"Like, hey, Red" Shaggy greeted through his teeth. "Kinda gotta get to class now."

Red cocked his head with a fascinated grin.

"Money?"

"I don't…" Shaggy stuttered.

"Lay off him" Another voice grunted from behind him.

A boy walked up. He had messy blond hair and carried himself like he was about to do something he really enjoyed, for a reason he didn't. His fists balled up as he got closer to Red.

"This don't concern you Jones."

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty concerned" The boy said stepping between Red and Shaggy.

Red didn't miss a beat as he threw a punch at the boy. Shaggy back- stepped in shock as the blond boy's head shot backwards. As it turned to Shaggy, he cracked a grin.

"Run" He whispered.

Shaggy headed his advice as the boy shot back into the fight.

**Part 4: Velma**

As luck would have it, Shaggy Rogers was late for school, and since the method of punishment was up to the teacher who gave it, he ended up cleaning up the school science fair in the cafeteria. Shaggy stayed there for three hours, taking down three sided display boards and getting yelled at by people to be careful with their projects. He did not like being yelled at, but it was not in his nature to get angry with people. So, after a day of quietly ignoring people, he finally came to the last project. The name was something like "The Effect of Zero Gravity on Invertebrates", Shaggy did not have a clue what that meant. When he took a closer look he realized that the project consisted of a transparent container with worms in it.

"The chamber simulates the sensation of zero gravity that astronauts experience in space" Said a girl walking toward him.

Shaggy could only guess that this was the project's owner. She was about five feet tall with short brown hair, and glasses. Shaggy stared at her blankly.

"Did you get a word of that?"

"Like no."

"That's ok, can you just help me get it out to the parking lot, and my mom should be picking me up soon."

"Yeah, like come on."

"So, like, I'm Shaggy."

"Velma, Velma Dinkley"

"Like nice to meet you"

"Oh, no!"

"Like, sorry." Shaggy said a little downcast. He didn't have many friends.

"No, it's not you, my mom just called, her car broke down, normally I could walk but I have my project and…"

"Hey, like I got my dad's car for the day I could drive you. Like, where do you live?"

"1969 Hannah Street"

"Hey, like, cool that's on the way to my sister's school. I can pick her up and then take you home."

"I don't know."

"Come on, it's not like I've got anything else to do."

"Ok" she said a little hesitantly.

Velma didn't think Shaggy looked bad in any way, and Coolsville was a pretty small town, so everyone was generally pretty friendly, besides she really did need the ride.

**Part 5: Scooby Doo**

Samuel Rogers guided the massive Great Dane through the yard of the old mansion. The dog's name was Scooby Doo, and he had reputation for having the best sense of smell of any police dog and for being a huge coward. This had never been a particular problem since crimes were rarely committed in Coolsville, lately; however, the case of the disappearance of Melvin Dooman had really been freaking Scooby out. Sam was actually beginning to feel bad about bringing Scooby to these places, he was almost useless when he was scared, and it broke Sam's heart to watch him shake and shiver like that. In fact, Sam had not told his wife yet, but he was thinking of adopting Scooby from the police kennel.

"The chief just called, he wants us to start searching the inside of the house." Sam's partner officer Neville yelled.

"Come on Scooby" Sam said.

"Ro ray, rot rappening."

"Would you do it for a 'Scooby Snack'?" Sam pleaded.

Scooby could be convinced to do almost anything with food, and his favorite food was a little dog treat Sam made for him called a "Scooby Snack".

"Ruh huh"

"Okay let's go"

They walked slowly into the house. A chill went up Sam's spine, not particularly because he was scared, although that was definitely part of it, but the house was genuinely freezing. Scooby's ears perked up, Sam heard it to, a low growling sound was coming from the next room. Sam pulled out his gun.

"Stay here Scooby"

Sam stepped cautiously through the door, and on the other side was a massive green, winged creature. The picture that they had gotten off of the missing boy's camera did not even come close to the real thing, a massive seven foot tall pterodactyl. He fired his gun, and hit the creature in the wing, but it didn't even flinch. It grabbed Samuel Rogers and carried him out the open window.

**Part 6: The Kidnapping of Skip Jones.**

Fred hardly saw his father these days. Mayor Jones was too busy dealing with the kidnappings that had been occurring recently. First the freshman from the university, then the police officer, and now George Blake, one of the richest men in Coolsville had been taken from his home in the middle of the night. Fred's mother was friends with Blake's wife, and after he disappeared, had invited her and her youngest daughter, Daphne, to stay with them. Daphne, like Fred, was a junior at Coolsville High, though not that many parents were even allowing their kids to go to school now. Fred had seen her around, popular, shallow, not his kind of person. So he just sat his room working out the calculations for a trap he probably wouldn't build. He might make a model, but it wasn't like he was going to get to build a full size and catch criminals or anything. It was about one in the morning and there was no reason the house should be noisy, which is why it was so strange that he heard a low grunting, and an almost rhythmic pounding.

Slowly, quietly, he got up and pulled a wrench off of his desk. He edged the door open and, wrench held in front of him, followed the sound. He walked down the hall past his father's office and parent's bedroom, down the stairs and into the basement, where his father kept the workout equipment. Looking around he saw someone, half in shadow beating on the punching bag.

"Hello?" He called, wrench raised, semi uselessly in front of him.

The figure whirled around and struck it from his hand. It shot out a leg, which Fred ducked. He balled up his fists and uppercut but the figure bent backward avoiding his fist. He threw a right hook but his opponent ducked. They shot their fist out and Fred blocked, holding his forearms in front of his face. The figure crouched low and roundhouse kicked at Fred's legs, throwing him off balance. He fell to the floor with a thud and his opponent pounced, flooring him. He struggled as a hand was wrapped around his throat and a fist was leveled at his face. His chest was pinned under a knee. A wall of flaming orange hair fell in front of him.

"Blake?"

"Jones?"

"What the heck was that?" Fred panted indignantly.

"You pointed a gun at me!" She yelled quietly as she got up.

"It was a wrench and I've been a bit on edge lately!"

"Yeah, well so have I. That's why I came down here. I heard there was a punching bag and I thought I'd train." She said, and Fred noticed that her eyes were red; it occurred to him that she must have been crying.

"Sorry, I tried to punch you" He choked through his nearly crushed lungs.

"It's okay, sorry scared you"

"Hey you thought you'd start punching stuff at one in the morning, I've been there." Fred panted, he had to hand it to her; that fight had winded him, but she didn't seem tired at all. "What was that, Savate?"

"Partly, what about you? Boxing?"

"Sort of, who's bag do think that is?" he said indicating the bag with a grin.

"Huh" She said perking up. "Okay, show me what you got."

Fred stood in front of the bag and starting beating. Left hook. Right Hook. Uppercut.

"Not bad, no form, but not bad."

"No form? Okay, what can you do?"

"I would have thought you have a pretty good idea of what I can do" She said with a smirk as she began striking the bag. After five hits she thrust her knee up and the bag slipped off the hook with a thud.

Fred stared in stunned silence for a moment. Then his face broke into a broad grin. For the next half hour they sat in the gym talking and drinking soda. He was flipping through his trap book, showing off some designs, when he heard a clang from upstairs, then a high pitched screech. He glanced at Daphne; her face was in shock, as though the sound brought up some bad memory. Fred's breath caught with a sudden realization.

He bolted upstairs with Daphne at his heels. He could already here his mom stirring in the bedroom, but his father… his father would be in the office. Fred kicked the door open just in time to see his father, slumped down in the claws of a glowing green beast. Before Fred could react, the creature leaped out the window and flew off into the night.

**Part 7: Mysteries Incorporated.**

Fred pulled up to the old bookshop. A sign hung over the door; "Mysteries Incorporated: Seller of Mystery Literature." He immediately saw Daphne's car parked outside, of course how could he not? It was a giant bright green van that she had insisted on driving by herself, apparently it had belonged to her father. Fred stepped through the door. The shop was old and musty and there were shelves of old mystery books; Doyle, Poe, Christie. Finally he located the others; Norville, the cop's son, Velma, whose uncle's bookshop they were in right now, and Daphne, the one who suggested that they all meet up. They, with the exception of Velma, were all children of kidnapping victims. Fred took a seat in an armchair facing the others. In fact the chair was situated in such a way that it made Fred feel like everybody was focused on him, like he was the leader. He quickly shook that thought from his head; they were not a team, they were three teenagers who wanted to find out what had happened to their parents. However, all eyes were still on him, so he spoke up first.

"So, we're here because all of our parents were taken by the same 'thing' and we want to know what it is and where they are"

It was, strangely, Velma who spoke up first.

"Haven't you tried talking to the police?"

This time it was Shaggy who spoke.

"Like, of course we did. But all they can tell us is that they can't tell us anything."

"My dad would've told us." He added with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Daphne chimed in

"There has to be someone we could talk to."

"Like there is one, well not exactly person, we could talk to" Shaggy said.

**Part 8: The Investigation**

It hadn't taken much to convince Mr. Roger's partner officer Neville, to help them get access to Scooby, and although he was reluctant Scooby finally agreed to show them around the old house that Melvin Dooman and Samuel Rogers had been taken from. Once they were standing on the front porch of the old house all eyes turned to Fred for orders. He still was not quite comfortable with their appointing of him as their leader, but he took a deep breath and told them his plan.

"Okay, so there were two kidnappings in this place, the first one was out here on the porch and the second one inside the house." Fred tried not to look at Shaggy when he said this.

"Shaggy, you and Velma take Scooby into the house and investigate where…" Fred stopped himself. "Where Scooby saw the creature. Daphne and I will start looking around out here."

"Wait, like you want me to go in there."

"Like, no way" Shaggy and Scooby said in unison.

Velma fished around in her backpack until she found a zip-lock bag of oatmeal cookies.

"I was saving these for my little sister, but I'll give you each one if you'll go inside"

Shaggy and Scooby agreed immediately.

Scooby led them into the room where Sam had been taken. Shaggy's face filled with delight as he realized that it was the kitchen, the delight was later replaced an expression of terror. This did not go unnoticed be Velma.

"I've seen you eat chocolate covered corn on the cob before, don't tell me a little mold is going to scare you away." She joked.

"Like it's not the food it's the giant green dinosaur."

Velma turned around quickly, then grabbed Shaggy's arm and Scooby's collar and ran. The creature was blocking the way to the front door so they ran deeper into the house. Shaggy suddenly had a feeling other than terror, he felt guilty for dragging Velma into this. She had no reason to be here, but she had volunteered to help, maybe she didn't have friends either. This guilt fueled Shaggy's next move, he jumped and caught an exposed pipe hanging from the ceiling, using the momentum from his run up the stairs he swung over the pole and his foot caught the monster in the back. He kicked as hard as he could and the monster went flying.

Unfortunately its talon caught on Shaggy's pant leg. Shaggy screamed as the creature thrashed against him. It flapped its wings, blowing papers and pieces of junk across the room. Finally it gained enough strength to make it out the large second story window. Shaggy was dragged with it until the bottom of his pant leg ripped and he tumbled down. Shaggy braced himself for impact when he felt a jerk at his collar. Looking up he saw Scooby, holding his shirt in his jaws and struggling to pull him up. With some help form Velma, he was pulled up, back into the house.

Shaggy could see why his father had chosen this dog, he was cowardly but loyal. 'That was for my father he thought', the kick he had delivered to that thing was for his father. Velma looked very impressed, and then her gaze drifted toward Shaggy's shoe. She produced a little scraper and a bag from her backpack and removed a sample of green glowing dust from Shaggy's shoe.

"Like, what's that?"

"I don't know it must have come off of that creature when you kicked it."

"Rits grlowing"

"Pardon?"

"Like, he said it's glowing."

Fred and Daphne had searched every inch of the porch until they finally found something. Just underneath the porch was a little device that looked like a camera. Just as Daphne was pulling it out she heard the sound of breaking glass rang out from above her. Fred reacted almost immediately, he dove and pulled Daphne out of the way just as the glass crashed down where she had been standing. They laid there for an awkward moment until they finally got up staring speechless at the massive green creature that had broken the glass.

**Part 9: The Cult of Dracula**

"Like what was that thing?" Shaggy exclaimed

After his largely adrenaline and guilt fueled kick to the monster he had once again resumed his usual state of terror, only now he had a massive Great Dane sitting next to him that was just as scared as he was. After the kick all three of them had practically flown out of the house, and Fred and Daphne had been waiting in the van ready to drive them all to the next county.

"It looked like a pterodactyl" Velma said

"And it was glowing." Said Daphne.

"A rerodactyl rohst?" Scooby asked, his voice quivering.

"Hey, like, a Pterodactyl Ghost, I think I know who we can talk to."

The five of them stood outside of the little room in the comic book store. They could hear something that sounded like a computer game from inside. Shaggy had said that this guy worked here part time and was the man to talk to about strange creatures.

"Okay, now like, I gotta warn you guys, this guy's a bit, eccentric."

They walked in and the first thing that caught their attention were the pictures, hundreds of pictures of strange silhouettes, they could recognize a few; the surgeon's photo of the Loch Ness monster, a still frame from the Patterson footage of Bigfoot, and what looked like a drawing of the Yeti. The boy in the middle of it all was a little heavyset and looked about their age.

"Like guys, I would like to introduce you all to Dell Chillman, resident expert on anything spooky and terrifying."

The boy, Dell, turned his chair to face them; he had long blond hair pulled back in a pony tail and glasses that were probably thicker than Velma's. After introductions were made, they all sat around the tiny room and listened as Dell spoke about the creature.

"So, there have been lots of reports of living dinosaurs, like the Loch Ness monster or the glowing pterodactyl people have claimed to see in New Guinea."

"Jinkies, that sounds like what we saw." Velma exclaimed.

"Indeed it does" Dell continued.

"Because that is exactly what it was. As the story goes there was a society that began around the 1940's called the Cult of Dracula. Most people thought these guys were serious nut-jobs, they claimed to be the servants of Count Dracula, said that they were trying to find ways to make him more powerful. One story says that they found this living dinosaur in New Guinea, and they experimented on it until it died, then came back to haunt them. People say most of them went insane, but the most loyal to Dracula survived and found a way to control the creature. Some say that every major death and disappearance in modern history was due to that thing."

Dell finished, with a slightly overdone mysterious look on his face. However, it seemed to work for Shaggy and Scooby who were cowering under Dell's desk.

"So, how does the old house fit into this?" Fred asked.

"Some say it's were the cult met, no one is really sure, you guys should talk to Dr. Jacobo, he teaches folklore at the university."

"Wasn't the student who disappeared in his class?" Daphne asked.

"And, doing an assignment for him when he was taken, no less." Dell finished.

**Part 9: Clues**

Shaggy and Scooby had to be practically dug out from under the desk. Fred suspected that it was only the fact that they both had close relationships with Sam Rogers that kept them on the case. They pulled into the university parking lot and scanned the faculty list. Eventually they found Dr. Jonathan Jacobo, Professor of folklore, biochemistry, and engineering. It seemed like an odd combination, but they did not think much of it at the time. They knocked on the door of the office. An older man, about 40, with long grey grizzled hair, answered, he was hunched over like it hurt his back to stand up straight.

"Doctor Jacobo, I'm Fred Jones and…"

"I know who you are, I know who I am, and I know why you're here."

"Like, suddenly I don't." Shaggy said under his breath.

"Studying the Cult of Dracula has been my life's work since college. Most people think they were crazy, but they were scientific geniuses. The things they did with Randomonium alone."

Velma's eyes widened.

"Randomonium, that's what we found at the house."

Dr. Jacobo looked startled for a moment.

"You were at the Griffin House?"

"Yes, that's where we saw the monster." Fred answered. "Is it called the Griffin House?"

"Yes, it is where the Cult of Dracula met. You found Randomonium there?"

"Like, the green stuff, yeah."

"Did you find anything else?"

Daphne rummaged in her purse and pulled out the little camera they had found.

"It's just a police surveillance camera, probably to catch vandals." Dr. Jacobo said, a little quickly.

"Thanks Doctor Jacobo." Fred said.

The group did not speak until they got to back to Mysteries Incorporated. Finally, once they were back in the comfortable armchairs, they all felt comfortable enough to speak. There had been something unsettling about Dr. Jacobo's office, he was creepy and the room, it had felt cold. Finally back at the bookstore, with all eyes again on him, Fred spoke to the other three teenagers and the dog that now made up their group.

"So now we have Randomonium and a police camera."

"Like, I've seen a lot of police stuff, but that didn't look like any of it, what about you Scooby?"

"Rope, ruthing rike rat."

Velma spoke up "I'd almost say that it looks home made."

What about the Randomonium, what do we know about it?" Fred asked.

"It's a byproduct of certain silver mines." Velma answered.

"What about the one in Old Coolsville?" Daphne asked.

"Probably, it's also found in a phosphorus seaweed common to the marinas in this area." Velma answered.

"Alright, Daphne and I will check out the marina, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby will go check out the Old Coolsville mining town."

Fred felt confidant giving orders now, and the rest of the group seemed to accept him as the leader."

**Part 10: Old Coolsville**

Shaggy pulled up to the long abandoned parking lot of the Old Coolsville mining town. The town had once been a major tourist attraction until the city council deemed it unsafe. Even when it was open Shaggy had found it creepy. Most people said it was cowardice; he liked to think he had an acute sense of danger. He felt happy knowing that Velma's uncle's car could go much faster than Daphne's van, which she and Fred had taken. As the three of them walked into the old visitors center Shaggy decided to ask Velma something that he had been wondering about for a while.

"Like, Velma why are you helping us? No one you know was kidnapped and you got attacked by a pterodactyl."

"I'm helping because you're my friend and I want to help you find your father, plus this is exciting. It's like a book, but real."

'Wow', Shaggy thought, he had friends. They searched through the entire visitors center, before Shaggy's acute sense to danger went off. They were at the entrance to one of the old mine shafts when he the creature appeared, but Shaggy had sensed it even before then. That small heads up was all he needed, a lifetime of fear had given him excellent reflexes and he was able to push Velma and Scooby out of the way before the monster grabbed for them. Unfortunately it still caught him by the shirt.

"Run!" He yelled." Get help!"

They didn't want to leave him but they knew it was their only chance. Meanwhile, Shaggy struggled with all his might. He twisted in the monsters claws until he felt a little prick in his neck, then everything went black.

When Shaggy woke up he was strapped to a table in a dark room, he thought he could see a large window but it must have been night still because the only light he could see was from the dim ceiling lamp above him. A man was hovering over him.

"I really am surprised mister Rogers, you and your friends are persistent, but I have you here all the same, so why don't we get started."

The man pulled out a syringe.

"This prepares the body for the transformation. I really must say, you are a perfect specimen for this particular experiment."

He injected the syringe into Shaggy's neck. It was painful, he could feel the liquid burning in his veins, and then it stopped.

"And now for the second formula."

The man held the syringe high above his head like he was going to enjoy what he was about to do. Then the huge bright green van crashed through the window sailed over their heads and just broke the tip of the syringe. The man fled, as Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby Doo got out of the van and helped Shaggy off of the table.

"Let's get him" Fred said.

**Part 11: Endgame**

'Now we're a team' Fred thought. Now they were working and functioning like a team. As soon as they made sure Shaggy was okay, they had set to work building a trap for the man responsible for causing them so much trouble. Designing traps was kind of a hobby Fred's, ever since he saw his first monster movie. Fred's mother had told him if he wanted to feel safe he should build a trap for the monster. When he got older it just became something he liked to do, making a bunch of random objects come together for a common goal. Hopefully this would work against a real person. They had found out that the mining tunnels ran all the way under Coolsville, and that there was an exit just underneath the old Griffin House, and the university. They had found out that that the man behind this plot had labs in tunnels, labs with strong air conditioning that made every tunnel exit feel cold, and they had found a room full of screens with live feeds to video cameras around the city, including a blank screen for the camera they had found at the house. All together they had a pretty good idea who was behind this. Shaggy and Scooby, the fastest runners, set off to find the man and lure him into the trap. It didn't take long, soon the pterodactyl ghost was chasing after them, but they both knew it wasn't real, just a nut in a costume. They ran into the room where the trap had been set up. Fred was going over the plan in his head; first lure him in, second pull the rope and release the net above the creature, third pull the rope keeping the net covering the old mine shaft in the floor in place, fourth unmask him. It all worked perfectly until step three, Shaggy and Scooby went down along with the monster. Fred held his breath waiting for someone to climb out, he sighed with relief when he saw it was Shaggy and Scooby. Then, what looked like the entire Coolsville police force pulled into the old mining town. Officer Neville led the charge and within minutes the hostages had been found and the creature was ready to unmask. Fred pulled the false pterodactyl head off to reveal the face of Dr. Jonathan Jacobo.

"Jacobo, but why?" Asked the assembled crowd of policemen, hostages and families.

"I am a member of the Cult of Dracula. I was carrying out experiments for our lord and master. He will rise to take this world once more, even without me, but I would have gotten away with it if not for you meddling kids and your dog. Be warned, this goes deeper than any of you could possibly imagine. Dracula will rise aga…"

"Oh shut up!" Said Sam Rogers as he punched Jacobo in the jaw. "I'm sorry I've been listening to that nut the whole time I was trapped, I'm sick of it."

After Jacobo had been taken away, the three children finally got to reunite with their parents. Leaving Velma and Scooby to stand away and watch, until Shaggy pulled them both over to his dad.

"Like dad this is Velma, and, like, you already know Scooby Doo. Without them we never could have solved this mystery."

"Well, thank you Velma, and Scooby I just got off the phone with my boss and he says we could adopt you, would you like that boy.

Scooby Doo practically tackled Sam Rogers, and then began licking his face before moving on to Shaggy and Velma.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sam said.

"Rooby, Rooby, Rooooo!" Scooby howled.

**Part 12: Epilogue**

Things went pretty well for the group after their adventure. They had all had a lack of really good friends, but that wasn't a problem anymore. Mr. Blake had let them keep the van, which they had repainted and christened The Mystery Machine. Jacobo had been taken to prison and everyone except Dell, who wanted to find a real pterodactyl ghost, was happy about it. Whatever Shaggy had been injected with was, according to many doctors harmless, and the second formula had been lost in the commotion. All of the hostages were okay, they said Jacobo had taken them for experiments, but apparently none of them had been 'compatible'. Everything seemed well to the man sitting in his new home, in the Griffin House. Images of the five friends swirled around in his crystal ball, but he knew that Jacobo's master would not quit. Dark times lay ahead but he had confidence in this group to overcome them. However, there was no doubt that the group from Mysteries Incorporated would soon find many adventures in Coolsville and beyond.

**The Beginning**


End file.
